Ahmya Yanai
---- Ahmya Yanai (アフミャ やんさい, Ahmya Yanai) is a student at U.A. High School that uses the Transformation Quirk, Rain Cloud. Her Hero name is Misty and is known as The Cloud due to all attacks flying through her like air. She is part of Class 2-B and is seat number 11 making her neighbours with Rana Ryuuka and Igata Tegayura. Born to a family of Pro-Heroes, Ahmya's training to become a hero started quite earlier. The family always kept an eye on her and help her when needed. The two being quite rich left Ahmya in a rich environment. The two loved their child so much but, in the end, she ended up being spoiled from that love. It wasn't a bad thing though as Ahmya grew to be usually quite kind but the constant stream of getting what she wanted would never work in real life. She struggled to make friends feeling everyone else's fashion, money and skills were inferior compared to hers. This attitude left her to be rather lonely in her younger years. The parents being buys because of Pro-Heroes missed this spoiled behaviour a lot and only came home to a child who missed their parents after a hard day at work. Ahmya's only friends with her family and the tutors and caretakers which left her to be quite lonely but also develop quite a weird speech pattern. Ahmya would speak of things that older people would speak of which distanced her a lot from others. Ahmya did not care and felt they were clearly jealous. This all stopped after a year in 1-B. Signing up to U.A. was easy and destroy robots were easy with her control of water. She simply broke them down. She expected everyone to be on the same page but she was surprised to find that not everyone was rich, not everyone cared about victory and not everyone cared about the difference in quirks. This new environment moulded Ahmya to what she is today. Despite not changing too much Ahmya started to gain friends and loosen up a little. Currently, Ahmya is in her second year of U.A. and is best friends with Rana Ryuuka. Appearance Ahmya is a fun loving and beautiful girl that anyone can take by giving her a glance. Her hair is long and vivid in the corridors of the school while Ahmya knows how to show her stuff. She is bossy, loud and clearly knows how to get all the attention and her fashion sense shows just that. TBA TBA Despite first look at Ahmya's hero costume, it is the most useful clothing that Ahmya owns. Though it isn't cute or the most fashionable swimming suit she could find, it serves the job of covering her up while her quirk is in use. Navy in colour, the swimming suit is made to hug onto her quite tightly due to her turning into water while her quirk is activated. This is to just keep her covered since the whole of her body turns into water, even her hair. Ahmya usually styles her hair into a plaid when using her quirk and being in her 'hero costume' just so it is different. Simple and unfashionable, all Ahmya cares is that her privacy is hers. Personality and Traits Ahmya is usually a kind and a rather energetic girl. She keeps her friends close to her and treats them well, caring for their health, wellbeing and more. If she notices a difference in their normal attitude Ahmya has been seen trying to fix the problem straight away or distract them by being her usual goofy self. This makes her quite valued by her friends and called "cute" by serval boys. Even so, she is a hard charmer to impress seen pushing a lot of boys away if they couldn't hold their own in battles or in money. This is part of her own upbringing coming up always being taught by her mother to never go out with a man if they cannot splash the cash on the girl they wish to go out with. It's a value Ahmya keeps in mind to this day and may be the reason why she hasn't last more than one date with boys. She has built up this kind of reputation with her class too. Most people don't really mind this type of personality Ahmya has due to her being fun to hang around. Not only that, she knows a lot about beauty and loves to gossip and share her secrets with others. Ahmya is really just a young adult trying to make friends and have fun at school while also aiming to be a hero just like her father. Despite all of this, Ahmya can sometimes be an alright snob demanding to get what she wants when she wants it. Acting like a small child at times, she has been seen rolling around the ground, crying and demanding everything. This is clearly been because of how she was raised in such a large and rich family. Not only this, she can be very lonely at times and during these periods she has been seen pushing her friends away from her. This also has to do with her living with her barely having any friends as a kid but pushing all these negatives aside, most people look out for her and enjoy her company. There are times where her friends have to warn her of being a bit too much of a snob but she does contain most of her attitude away from friends and classmates, wishing for them to treat her like any other person in the class. Of course, this works if she isn't complaining and demanding for a certain type of food as by then, the students can't treat her like anyone else seeing as she is acting like a five-year-old and rolling on the floor. Most leave her to tire herself out and hope that afterwards, she will be in a much better mood. History Quirk Rain Cloud (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk that makes Ahmya's body into water. This means bullets, other quirks and even a handshake can go through her if she has her quirk activation. Despite this being a powerful force in battle it doesn't gain much to her body other than it feeling weightless. It takes twenty minutes for the quirk to be activated but any damage is taken when in form is still felt and Ahmya can faint from the pain. Ahmya is also able to control the water from her body and as long as there is a water source the gap she has made will be filled up, but she cannot use that water source and cannot control it is able to only control what is inside her body. If there is water missing when she tries to deactivate she will be left with parts of her body missing. Ahmya has managed to keep her quirk active for 14 hours but afterwards slept for 24 hours to recover from fatigue. Not only is Ahmya unable to be hit by attack other than ice and sand, Ahmya is seen to be highly flexible in this form since she is made of 100% water. This makes her able to do things that no normal humans are able to do. Abilities Strength Speed Durability Intelligence Relationships Parents= Mr Yanai (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Ahmya's father. Mrs Yanai (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Ahmya's mother. |-| Class= Trivia * Ahmya Yanai is based on Hatsune Miku from the music series, Vocaloid. * Yanai is the second name of the richest person in Japan. * Ahmya means Dark Rain in Japanese. * The author considers Zenbonsakura by Avex to be Ahmya's theme song. Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users